The present invention relates to a cutter element and a cutter holder assembly forming a bit for the disintegration or cutting of mined material of all kind, particularly of rocks.
Mining tools for disintegrating rock and similar mineral substances are provided with a header or combine on which a plurality of cutter tools are mounted, to revolve about the common axis of the carrier. While the known cutting tools or machine tools, of such heading and mining combines have different shapes and sizes, they are however similar and imperfect in that their cutting edges are short, the cutting edges of the cutting tools are in contact with the material along their entire length, and they have a relatively high cutting speed with respect to the disintegrated material. The cutting edges of the cutting tools are exposed to concentrated, intensive and simultaneously acting power, temperature and abrasive effects. These effects are intense particularly when disintegrating materials which are inherently difficult to disintegrate and which are abrasive for instance rocks with a high content of abrasive minerals such as SiO.sub.2 and the like. Thus, the cutting edges of the cutters are quickly worn, their original progressive geometry becomes changed and the efficiency and accuracy of cutting tools is reduced. This leads to an increase of resistance to the disintegrated material, to a worsening of heat conditions and to a reduction of the output. The high cutting speed together with increasing power and temperature effects can cause overheating of the tool, and its destruction and even the generation of a hot spark. When cutting materials are surrounded by dangerous gases or explosive dust, the overheating of tools can also cause an explosion.